She IS HISKind of
by Psyren
Summary: ONE SHOT. A what if of a scene from the movie. Between Gabby and Illya. It just kept nagging at me so I had to do it. Even if I only had an hour of spare time to do it. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors.


Authors note: I loved this movie. I had to make my own little contribution to it. This scene and the what if of it, just kept nagging at me. I kept it clean to honor the movie. Though I may do another fic, about Istanbul or another mission. Still thinking about it. There may be grammatical errors I only had an hour to write and get it posted, sorry I rushed it. Please review and let me know what you think.

She is his...kind of

Illya was tired of being ganged up on by the American and the little chop shop girl. Having to give up his father's watch was a hard blow. You would think she would have realized she was poking the bear. All he wanted to do was calm his mind and focus on chess. How foolish was she to offer him alcohol. With his episodes? Then she has to play that infernal racket. He couldn't take it as he stalked to turn the music off.

The touch of her small hands around his stopped him. He hadn't felt a soft touch in a very long time. It was not...unpleasant. He found himself indulging the little kitten. Until she slapped him, twice. "If you were mine I would take you over my knee..." He stopped. She is his, for now. Kind of. With that thought in mind and needing to teach someone a lesson, he sat on the bed and grabbed her. Swatting her behind, while she hissed and flailed.

Around the fifth swat he came to his senses. This little kitten was his to protect, and he needed her trust. There is no trust with fear. She was small and fragile. She must think him a monster now.

Judging from the reaction he was having, surely she felt it. He felt her go still. Why was she stirring such feelings in him? The need to protect. Punish. Kiss...He cuts off that train of thought. He quickly puts her upright and walks a few feet away from her. Waiting for her reaction. Would she cry? Curse him? Run from him? The thought of any of those reactions made his heart constrict, before he could explore these feelings. He heard a battle cry and then he was launched across the room.

How dare he! Treat her like a child! Still...She shakes her head trying not to think about either of their reactions. She survived behind the iron curtain, for goodness sake! Before even Waverly found her. Grant it after Waverly, things were a little better. At least she had a full stomach and a little protection. She was supposed to be safe on the other side of the wall. She was supposed to have at least some control over her life, but no! She was being bossed around by everyone. He couldn't just let her boss him around for a little bit? No he had to prove just how weak she was. Had to humiliate her like that. She saw red. She was not weak! Without thinking she charged at him.

Making contact at his midsection. They fell into the chair then out of it. Rolling over the table she heard the sounds of smashing furniture and glass breaking and it was satisfying. They eventually rolled on the floor with her on top. Both breathing heavily. She looked down at him realizing, she wasn't hurt. She didn't feel a thing. Staring into his eyes at his lips. He protected her body with his. Letting her get her anger out, but keeping her safe. She was moving closer to him. _Maybe he did understand_. Her alcohol laden brain though. His big hands moving securely around her waist. He wanted the kiss. Her vision started to blur as she was so close to his lips. What she wanted, but she shouldn't. It would give him the upper hand. But she wanted... So close. Her vision started to blur. No. She wanted...

He couldn't believe the damage she had caused. His little kitten. The second she collided into him, he felt her need. He had been a fool, not to give a little for her. She was supposed to be free and safe and they were keeping her in danger. He knew she needed to let off some steam, and realized too late her messing with him was just that. He shielded her small body. The pain his penance. Once it was over she was on top of him. He saw the moment everything clicked for her. She was going to reward him with a kiss. Yes. This is what they both wanted. She inched closer and closer. He moved his hands around her tiny waist, letting her know he felt it too. Only it was not to be. She passes out from all the alcohol.

It is for the best he tries to convince himself. They were just playing pretend. After this was over, they would never see each other. It was better to not complicate things. He picks her up carrying her to bed. Still, the feel of her in his arms felt so nice. Walking to the room she shifts and makes a sighing sound. "Shh my little Koshka." She stills as they make it to the bed. No, she was not his anything. He gently lays her down. "Good night little chop shop girl." He turns to leave and she catches his hand. He looks down. She is soundly asleep, yet she still reaches for him. He again has that feeling in his chest. As gravity, makes her let go, he shakes himself.

He needs to make this up to her. He looks at that tiny hand. No ring anymore. She was not his. He had to remedy this. He goes into the shamble of a room making a call...

She had an awful headache. What was worse was she remembered everything. She closes her eyes tight and groans. When she opens them she realizes she is alone. Good. She collects herself. Getting dressed, she decided to pretend she didn't remember. It would have been a disaster. No good would have come of it, no matter how much she wanted...She shook her head and groaned again. Time to face the day.

He was waiting anxiously, not knowing how to let this play out. When he saw her pale and obviously not feeling well, he grinned. Serves her right, for downing a bottle of vodka like it was water. "Last night, It was good that we get to know each other more intimately." He teased. He saw her falter for a second before composing herself.

"I dont know what you mean." She said in a low voice.

He grinned even wider. She wants to play it like she doesn't remember, that was fine. "Just mean that I like my women strong." He waited. There was his hissing kitten. Time to play a game. Holding out his hands pretending it was a peace offering. Her sharp tongue was back, but still it didn't take much before, she let him slip the ring on. He took pride in this.

After all, she was still his...kind of...

AN: Hope you liked it! Please review. I love to hear from you.


End file.
